Atlas's Revenge
by Apollo's Shining Daughter
Summary: Percy's gone missing. Again. Much to Annabeth's dismay. And now Leo, Piper, Jason, and her have to set out and figure out what happened to him! And maybe meet a new character along the way!ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is our first Fanfiction, so go easy on us. Yes, I said us. It's two people writing this story. Kelsey and Maya, are at your service to fulfill your Percy Jackson hunger!**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

It all started when Percy walked into that store, if he had gone to the store next to it, or maybe stayed home and called me, none of this would have happened. _Such a seaweed brain,_ I thought _always getting into trouble and not even thinking it through! _

We ran along East 42nd Street. I was breathing heavily and trying not to cry. I nervously looked over my shoulder to see if the Automatons were close behind, but I saw nothing, just the road lined with houses and the dark night sky. I looked over at Leo, Jason and Piper. "Man, you're a fast runner, Annabeth!" Leo said putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. I didn't reply, how come those automatons weren't right on our heels? They were built for stealth and speed; they could go on for miles without faltering, something was wrong, I could sense it. Just as the thought raced through my head, I heard a crash from above us. "Run!" I yelled to the rest of my group. I heard a crash right behind us, but I didn't dare look to see what horrors the Cyclops had made this time.

Ever since Percy and I started going out, we had these weekly lunches on Saturday, and sometimes Leo, Piper, and Jason tagged along. We bonded over the long boat ride to Greece to save the world from the Giants. As you can conclude, we won, or else you wouldn't be reading this right now. I turned and saw another Cyclopes running towards us, I swerved my head to both sides; _nowhere else to run._ I sighed; right, if the Cyclopes wanted to fight, then they could fight.

"We're going to have to fight!" I yelled

"They're no match for the Supreme Commander of the Argo II!" Leo boasted

"Come on, Repair Boy, keep running. They're catching up!" Piper hollered.

"Leo and Jason, go to the right and Piper, you and me to the left!" I commanded

"got it!" They all replied.

They broke into their formation and it wasn't long before they Cyclops caught up. There were only two, so each got one.

"ME SMELL BLOOD!" yelled one Cyclops. Leo and Jason jumped into action, Leo trying to distract it with his fires and Jason with his gladius. I looked at Piper, our Cyclops was short, shorter than a common Cyclops, it would be easiest if Piper used her knife and faked a blow, with only one eye, the Cyclops probably wouldn't notice me on the other side of it. As if reading my thoughts Piper ran to the left side and faked a blow. I put on my Yankee's hat, immediately turning invisible, and walked up behind the Cyclops.

"Ooh. Pretty girl!" It said to Piper, who smiled and said, "Stop." He froze. I ran up behind him and put my daggar into his gut, he exploded into a piled of gold dust. I glanced over at Leo and Jason as their Cyclops exploded too. We could hear the Automaton behind us whirr to a stop and hear a giant explosion.

"That's some handy work!" Leo yelled "Too bad I didn't make them."

"Come on, guys. We have to stay focused!" Jason yelled

"Where would that stupid Seaweed Brain be?" I mumbled to myself as I turned away from the group, thinking it over.

Piper let out a great yawn,

"Guys I think we should get some rest, we've been running for the whole night!"

"Oh yes" Leo added, "Piper needs her beauty sleep"

"Shut up." Piper said, her cheeks red, from anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stop until I find Percy." I said.

"Annabeth, we should really stop and rest. We'll have a clean start tomorrow."

"I don't want to lose him again." I said a as I sat down on a bench, hands covering my eyes, so they wouldn't see me crying.

"Oh Annabeth" Piper sighed, "We've been at this for two days, if we don't get to sleep soon, we're going to pass out, and then get captured or something. You're no good to Percy if you're out cold in some alley."

I sighed, she was right.

"Well, I don't have any cash so an alleyway is sounding good right now." Jason said.

"Fine, but I get first watch." Piper nodded, eager to get to sleep.

The first alley way we came to we stopped, and made beds out of newspapers. It was dark and a couple of windows above us blazed with light. It cast an eerie glow on the dumpster next to us, and it reeked of month old pizza and rat droppings.

I sat down on an old orange crate, looking for monsters. _Oh, Percy why did you have to smell so good to monsters! _ I was full out bawling now. I nervously glanced at the group to make sure they were all asleep. Piper was snoring and Leo was mumbling about a workbench. Jason was singing _Thunder Rolls _and was hitting all the high notes perfectly. I giggled to myself, forgetting my worries. I looked at Leo's watch he had given to me, saying to wake him up at 3 o' clock for his shift. It had an app on it for his favorite video game, and when you rubbed your thumb over it a picture of his mom would appear.

It was 2:55, but I was as tired as Hypnos himself, but I couldn't bring myself to wake Leo. He looked so little when he slept, you couldn't see the sorrow that he was burdened with since his mother's death. The watch beeped for the new hour and Leo sat up straight swinging an imaginary hammer at the watch. I yanked it out of his reach and smacked him on the back of his head, fully waking him.

"Ow, Annabeth! What the Hades!" he complained as I giggled at his hair. It was sticking out in every direction and was a spitting image of Medusa.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. See you in the morning." I said groggily. I didn't hear his reply because I was already asleep.

**Okay tell us what you think! This button, right below, you see it? Well you should click it and let us know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

The night was warm. Which was weird because it was Christmas time in New York. The last thing I remember is walking into a store because Annabeth-_Annabeth! _I thought _She is going to kill me! _I had to find a way out of this mess and quick.  
>The first thing I noticed is that there was a sack over my head. Light leaked through when the passing cars went past. We were climbing up a hill, the dirt road made the car shake and made my head loll. The air reeked of eucalyptus plant. I've only smelled this twice before, when I was rescuing Annabeth from Atlas and when I was at Camp Jupiter.<em>Californ- <em>but before I could finish the thought the car stopped and heavy, loud footsteps echoed against the side of the car. There weren't any cars passing anymore, and the darkness was suffocating me. I had to think of something quick.

I could hear the car door open and something grabbed me, it had big hands and it tossed me out of the car like I was nothing more than a rag doll. I was thrown to the ground roughly, almost so that one would think that this person/ monster had something against me. Probably did considering all of the monsters I had fought. But the last thing I needed was some angry brother/mother/father/sister to come seek revenge.  
>I felt the ground with my hands, trying to get a feel of what kind of place I was in. I was more than surprised when I felt cold hard stone.<em> Am I on some kind of boulder? <em>I could barely think, my head hurt, why did my head hurt? All of these thoughts were going through my head, and that's when I heard a scream, a girls scream. Such a scream that made me want to rush and help her with whatever was making her scream like that. But it wasn't just the scream, it was familiar somehow...  
>I racked my brain trying to remember after our lunch. What had happened? Was Annabeth okay? I needed to get to her, no matter what the consequences. I muttered my soothing words <em>Ocean, Annabeth, Seashell, Annabeth, Ocean <em> over and over again in till there was no room for anything else in my brain.  
>Suddenly, the mysterious hands grabbed my by my back belt loop, so I felt like I was a flying squirrel, trying to get to the next branch. "Put me down!" I yelled trying to untie my hands, and squirming trying under his huge hands. I heard a very deep laugh and a familiar voice say "Be calm, devil spawn, I won't hurt you... that much!" I felt Riptide in my pocket, if i could only untie my hands than maybe I could beat this guy, but i won't push my luck that far because i still don't know whowhat he is.  
>It ripped the sack off my head and I spun around to face my kidnapper, I let out a gasp and bit my tongue from screaming out loud.<br>"Tyson?"  
>The Cyclops threw back his head and laughed.<br>"Tyson! Ha! What a silly excuse for a Cyclops! No, but we brothers see! Don't worry _I_ won't kill you. Don't want daddy to get mad at me eh? No, there's a very SPECIAL person who's been expecting you."  
>It was then that I noticed my surroundings. I've been here before. It was Mount Tam, in California. I heard someone struggling in the distance underneath the wieght of the sky, but it wasn't Atlas. No. It was more feminine. I was in the ruins of Kronos's Palace, just the thought of him sent chills down my back. Camp Jupiter did a good job trashing it, the only thing more that they could have done was Teepee it. The black throne was trampled to ruins, and the walls were barely standing. If it wasn't for the strong pillars it would be totally caved in. I looked up at the Cyclops, "What's your name anyway?"<br>"Idiot."  
>"Excuse me?" I said annoyed and a eyebrow raised.<br>"Me name is Idiot" I started laughing. Not just any laughing though, knee slapping laughing. I almost cried but i stopped just in time because he said "You think it funny?"  
>I had to wipe my eyes before I replied, "Um, Ye- No, I don't-, I guess I do?" I braced myself for him to hit me, but I was very surprised when he actually started <em>crying.<em> A big fat tear rolled down his cheek.  
>"I'm- I'm sorry?" He reminded me of Tyson, the way he started crying at the simplist thing. He quickly wiped it off though, and gathered himself up to say, "Master, wants to see you" I sared at him, "Master?"<br>"You meet him soon enough. Oh lookie, here he is now!"  
>I looked up and there sitting on a blanket, was Atlas.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's us again. Uhhmmm you know all the rights go to Rick Riordan and all the characters except… well you'll see**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

My dream started out like this: I was flying, flat out arm stretched, fists clenched, defying the laws of gravity, flying. Also this was one of these dreams where I could tell it was a dream, which made it better, the best thing of all would be if Percy was here... '_Percy...' _ I miss him so much.  
>I watched from above as he got roughly pushed from a van. The Cyclops took off the sack from his head and I got a glimpse of his brown hair and those eyes. Those eyes made me want to stay in his arms forever.<p>

At least, that's what I was expecting, when I saw him I let out a little gasp of surprise, he had bruises all over his face, and he was limping badly, I was starting to wonder if I could glide right down there and kick a little Cyclops butt... But then I felt a hand on my arm, it was Hera.

"Hera!" I exclaim, taken aback.  
>"Shh, Annabeth. Just watch." She said like she didn't take my boyfriend to the Roman Camp, or she didn't drop a statue on my best friend's legs, or that she didn't send cows after me to leave me little "surprises". I didn't argue though. I knew better than to start an argument with the queen of the heavens. I shifted my gaze back to my boyfriend.<br>He gazed at the ruins of the black palace, longingly. Then he and the Cyclops talked a little bit, something incomprehensible. Then they both started staring at something, I looked over there too, and there he was, Atlas.  
>I let out another gasp, this one a little louder that had Hera look at me with surprise, '<em>yeah like she cares about me.'<em> What was Atlas doing out of his burden? I had no idea what the answer to that was. I felt frustrated, and that is not a good thing for a daughter of Athena. '_Well, at least I know where Seaweed Brain is.'_  
>"Annabeth," Hera said "Your friends are starting stir, daughter of Athena. Remember this, and all that you have seen."<br>I woke up gasping. I calmed myself down and looked around, Piper, Jason, and Leo were all still asleep, '_yeah, for sure they have the night watches down'._ I was about to wake them up and give them a good chiding when I saw Piper and Jason holding hands, I decided to let them be.  
>But that didn't stop me from going and getting a good bucket of water to dump on their heads when they DID wake up. '<em>If they think I'm going to make them breakfast after doing this, they have another thing to worry about.'<em> I chuckled to myself, imagining them all with wet hair, '_at least it'll help with Leo's smell...'_  
>Jason woke up with a start, and sat up straight like something bit him, making Piper wake up also.<br>"What? Who? Where?" she sat up groggily, looking around, a confused look on her face. Her kaleidoscope eyes flashing. She looked down at their hands. Jason looked at her, and they both blushed. '_Just like Percy and Me' _I thought. Piper's sudden outburst woke up Leo, who immediately jumped up and did a karate kick, like a professional. I laughed in spite of myself.

They all stood up together and looked at me,  
>"What's the plan?" Jason asked, I could tell he was trying not to look at Piper in the corner of his eye.<br>"Well first," I said "Stay here, don't move."  
>I walked behind them and picked up three water bottles we had stashed and gave them each one, I started to circle around them,<br>"I want you to uncap them,"  
>They did.<br>"I want you to think about what happened last night,"  
>Piper and Jason blushed.<br>"And I want you to squeeze the bottle with all your might."  
>They looked at me quizzically and Piper and Jason sighed but Leo did it and it squirted him in the face. He said a few things in Spanish I think that wasn't very nice to water bottles, or me. While Piper and Jason started to roar with laughter, Jason bent over, and momentarily forgetting the water bottles, stepped on it making it squirt him up his pant leg.<br>This made Piper laugh harder, but I didn't think she shouldn't get wet so I picked up my own water bottle and poured it over her head.  
>"ANNABETH CHASE!" she screamed, looking furious. Jason was on the floor laughing, Leo against the wall crying, and I was chuckling at her. Finally she gave in and smiled a little, than a little wider, and then she joined in with the rest of us, still dripping wet.<p>

After our little laughing fest, I decided to tell them about my dream. We were walking away from our little alleyway, looking determined. If anyone passed us gave us a weird look, we would just glare at them like '_what 'chu looking at?'_  
>I was on my guard, and I purposely made sure that the water bottles were in my pack, so they wouldn't try to get revenge anytime soon. I explained to them about what happened in my dream, their faces turned from serious, to questioning, to horrified. Piper pressed both hands up to her face "But that means!"<br>"Yes, Atlas is free."  
>"But who is holding up the sky then?"<br>"I- I actually don't know. But that's why we need to get there, and fast. Piper, do you think you could get plane tickets to California?"  
>"Yeah, sure thing, Annabeth!"<br>We walked together in silence heading towards the bus station, to take us to the airport, in silence. '_Percy' I_ thought '_I'm coming!'_

Once we got to the bus station, it didn't feel right. I kept on looking over my shoulder, looking for something trailing us, but there was nothing there. '_Okay, It's official'_ I thought '_I'm going insane.' _I looked over at the rest of my group; they were doing the same thing. '_Whew! I'm not the only one!' _I added to my thought stream.  
>We got up to the Ticket Operator, I let Piper go in front of me to buy the tickets, I felt bad for using all of her money pretty much, but we didn't have any other choice. <em>I'll pay her back one day.<em>  
>"Four bus passes please, one way." She dug in her pockets for her credit card her dad gave her, and managed to fish it out bringing a few gum wrappers out as well. She handed it over to the lady and gasped. I followed her eyes and muffled a scream. A lion, with metallic skin, was coming right towards us, looking right at Jason. Behind the lion, what looked like an obese old lady was coming towards us.<br>"Go, Sonny, rip that Son of Jupiter to SHREDS!" Jason wielded his gladius, the one that Hera gave him. Leo, Piper and I followed his lead, Leo getting out his hammer, Piper and I our daggers.  
>"Let's kill this thing!" Leo motivated us.<br>"Go for the eyes and mouth!" I screamed. But as we started fighting it, we noticed that it rarely opened its mouth and had its eyes just as slits.  
>"ANNABETH!" Jason called "It's not opening its mouth!"<br>"We need something gross to open his eyes! Like Percy did in the Air and Space Museum!" I recalled from his stories. Piper groaned. "One more thing about Percy and I will point this at you!"I mustered a smile and let Leo talk to it while we waited.

"Did you know, dear monster, thing, I have no idea what you are but can I just say you are like... AWE-"  
>"Leo!" I shouted<br>"Oh yeah, sorry, anyway, so like I can do this really cool thing," He lit his hands "look! Look! You're not looking!"  
>"Leo, he's not THAT dumb."<br>"Yeah sure-"  
>The monster roared and Jason jabbed at his mouth but was a fraction of a second too late.<br>"Try again, Leo!" I cheered  
>"Yeah Leo, you're good at getting things to yell at you" Piper teased<br>"Shut up." Leo Mumbled. "Anywhoo, so monster, yeahh you're mom is like REALLY ugly, like, UGLY! I mean really, she makes Medusa look like a saint or something. And the sad thing is, she doesn't have any cool powers like Medusa, like turn people to stone, though I do think I would rather be stone than look at HER ugly face! YEAH! Yo' mom so ugly when she walked into a store a policeman arrested her for mooning!"  
>The Lion roared again and Jason and I both stabbed at its mouth, Jason caught it perfectly and killed it, making it turn into a pile of golden dust and a big lion fur coat.<br>"Aww man, I didn't even get to the best of the yo' momma jokes!" Leo complained, but I could tell that he was a little glad, probably remembering his own mother.  
>"My son! My precious baby!" Echidna cried.<br>"Hades, I forgot about the weird old lady mama." Leo said.  
>"Who even are you?" Piper asked.<br>"I am Echidna! Mother to the fiercest monsters to roam the planet!" Leo looked confused.  
>"I thought that was an anteater?"<br>"RAWR!" She was really mad now "First that Poseidon spawn and now YOU!" She made eye contact with Leo "Now, demigod, TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Leo looked at her, bored.  
>"Uhmmm... Okay, lady, but not before this!" He set his hands a blaze and shot a column of fire at her. She screamed and withered under the intense heat. Jason, Piper, and I stepped back so we wouldn't have our eyebrows burned off. After he turned off his fire, she erupted in gold dust. The mortal fire alarm was barring and our bus was coming on the loud speaker.<br>"Let's go guys!" We ran to the end of the platform and got on the weathered bus! '_Off to go save Percy's sorry butt... again_...'I thought.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha we're back yet another time. Sorry we didn't have an author's note the last couple of chapters. But, I guess, what I wanted to say was… Are you ready for? I don't think you are! Okay, I'm probably really annoying you right now so here we go! NOTHING BELONGS TO US, WELL EXCEPT FOR SAM AND IDIOT BUT THAT'S IT! **

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV:**

** '**_What the Hades was Atlas doing here?' _I thought looking at the rouge titan, '_who's even holding up the sky, now?' _As if reading my mind Atlas looked at me and smirked. "Let's see if you recognize her, Perseus Jackson."  
>"YOU HAVE ANNABETH?" I asked ready to punch this guy in the face, titan or not. He smirked again, "No, not Annabeth, she wouldn't work."<br>"Huh?' I said stupidly  
>"Let's go see her shall we?"<br>I was seriously confused by this time, wondering if I should follow him (it was really weird to see him walking around and not holding up the sky) or run screaming.  
>I decided to follow him down the path, where the earth and sky met, I was very puzzled. <em>Wouldn't work? I didn't know that someone had to <em>**work**_ to be crushed under the sky. _I heard struggling and a few half hearted cries. Idiot was right behind us, grinning ear to ear.  
>"What do you look so happy about?" I asked him trying to have something to think about, other than who was under the sky.<br>"It going to be very interesting, brother, VERY interesting. You see soon."  
>I was wondering if I was happy or not about being called "brother" when I saw her. Recognition filled me, there under the sky with sweat on her brow, was a girl with long brown hair, her eyes were closed and her face was red, it was obvious she was crying, screaming, or both. Probably both.<br>When she heard us her eyes opened, they were filled with rage, but when she saw me, her eyes immediately turned to fear.  
>"Percy? Oh no, they told me-" She shut up once the words tumbled out of her mouth.<br>"Huh? How do you know my name?" I asked  
>"Oh this is too good! You don't recognize her do you!" Atlas said clapping his hands together,<br>"Well I'll tell you-"  
>"Percy!" She interrupted, "Please, you have to get out of here he's gonna-"<br>"Shut up girl!" Atlas yelled, "As I was SAYING until I was rudely interrupted, Percy, this is Samantha," He looked at me obviously proud of himself  
>"Sorry?" I asked, "I don't know any Samantha's..." The girl looked shocked and started to cry harder. Idiot looked from me to her, to me again. "You mean your mother didn't-"<br>"Mom didn't?-" I started to say, but Atlas cut me off, which made me want to punch him again.  
>"Well! This makes it even better!"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Perseus, meet your sister Samantha, daughter of Neptune and Sally."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate to say that I "fainted", so I'm just going to say I "passed out" but it didn't help that Idiot was laughing at me. "Hehe! Brother fainted! Like a little girl!" Atlas was chuckling too, and looked pleased with himself. I ignored them and rushed over to Samantha who was still struggling under the sky.

"You're my... sister? Your mom is... my mom?" She looked sadly at me  
>"I- I can explain, but it's a really long story."<br>"Well the sky on your shoulders isn't going to help is it?" I then made the worst mistake in my life, well, I guess it wasn't a mistake, but I still think that Atlas gave me something that made me delirious, because I then slid next to my sister, and helped her with the weight of the Sky.  
>Atlas laughed, like maniacally, "Ha! I was expecting fighting, or crying, or BOTH but not this! Two of the water god's spawns trapped! Oh this is lovely! This is great!" It was then that my sister and I gave him a double dirty look which made him gulp and turn around.<br>"Somebody will come to save them, someone always does! And then my plan will release! But now I'm going for a jog, Idiot! You stay here and make sure they don't try anything! Ha! Like they can!"  
>He then took off running, if you can call it that, Atlas was probably one of the slowest runners in the world, which would make sense since he's been crouched down for Millineas. Well, except for a few years ago when he tricked the Goddess Artemis into taking it for him, but got trapped under there again.<p>

I looked over at Samantha my _sister_; I had a sister, and not just a half brother that's trying to kill me. But a full _SISTER_, I remembered when I was little I once asked my mother why I didn't have a brother or sister; she got a sad look in her eyes and left the room crying. I had always thought it was because my dad had left her. I never asked her again because i wasn't as curious about being an only child as I was about my father.

Looking back on it I can tell it wasn't about my father at all, it was about _her_, I looked at Samantha again. This time I could see more detail, she had tan skin, sea green eyes like me, and there was wet mascara under her eyes, I could see a small scar from the tip of her chin to the base of her right ear. It was very faint that one couldn't see it unless they looked very closely. She was pretty, but since she was my sister I didn't really want to go there.

"Tell me," I said my voice cracking either from the physical strain or the emotional one, if you've lived for 18 years thinking you didn't have a sister and then POOF there she is, you're not that lucky.

I was on the verge of sobbing like I was 4 years old and screaming until my ears popped (though I think that was also because of the Sky on my shoulders) ((Just kidding it was A LOT because of the Sky)).

"Where do I begin?" She said surprisingly calm considering what was happening to us right now. She looked me straight in the eye, "I should start with this, my father isn't Poseidon, Percy, it's Neptune."  
>"Well THAT's an important prospect..." She sighed an adjusted her shoulders so she could face me.<br>"Here Samantha, I'll take most of the weight, you're... tired." I was pretty tired myself but I didn't want to show it. She started to decline, but she gave up and I adjusted so I took most of the weight.  
>If I thought I had taken a lot of weight before, I was WRONG. It felt like the whole world was pressing down on me. I gasped when it came on to my back, and Samantha shot me a look of regret.<br>"You don't have to take it Percy, I can deal with it, I mean, I have been for three days right?"  
><em>I can barely take this for one minute let alone THREE DAYS<em>! I was about to renounce my manhood when Idiot came over.  
>"Brother, sister! We all reunited now! Family! Family!" Samantha sent me a <em>let me handle this<em> look.  
>"Yes Idiot, we're a family now huh?"<br>"Tell me the story of what happened again! Please, please?" He said with big eyes, or I should say, eye.  
>"Yeah I would like to know as well..."<br>"Well, I don't think you'll like it much, but this is what happened, please leave your comments until I'm done. I promise it will all make sense later."  
>"Um, okay."<br>"Seriously Percy, promise."  
>"Okay I promise."<br>"Swear on the glory of Rome?"  
>"Yes, I swear on the glory of Rome!" I didn't even think of that being weird, me being the son of a GREEK god, swearing on the glory of Rome, the downfall of us. Thunder crackled above us, <em>yeah Zeus-or Jupiter, whatever-could you get some gods to come help us now? You know, it's only one of the most dangerous Titans on the loose, no biggie. <em>  
>"Okay, it all started when..."<p>

**Ohhhhh Cliffy! Ha, it's like Rick himself wrote this! (JK) okay, I'm going to go now. 'Till next time fellow Percy Jackson Obsessers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll so again All Rights to Rick Riordan a.k.a the best writer EVER! Hahaha in my opinion anyways!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sam's POV **  
>"When mom and dad met- I mean mom and Neptune met. They, well it was love at first sight. But, Da- I mean Neptune was mean and spazzed out a lot. He would be all lovey-dovey one moment and the next flipping out at her. So when I came along, mom didn't tell Dad because she knew about the pack that Ju- Zeus, Poseidon, and Pl-Hades had made. She sent me off to the orphanage, where no one would know who I was" My mind raced back to the memories I tried so hard not to think about. Why was he accepted at home and I wasn't? I pushed the thoughts aside and continued.<br>"Well, except for the monsters, who attacked, almost weekly and the orphanage, naturally, decided I was a witch,"  
>"A witch?" Percy asked.<br>"You swore on the Glory of Rome!" I protested.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot." Percy said stupidly. He groaned under the weight of the sky.<br>"So, as I was saying, they thought I was a witch and tried to find a different orphanage or foster home for me, when they couldn't they thought of another way. We went on a "field trip" I said air quoting the word, "and we had a picnic, they then handed me a "scavenger hunt" list and sent me into the woods to find everything. When I came back, they were gone."  
>Percy opened his mouth again, "The glory of Rome!" I reminded him; he shut it quickly, looking sheepish.<br>"Then Lupa came and found me, I passed all the tests but... when I got to camp, nobody accepted me because I wouldn't help them hurt other people or animals. I only ate plants, nothing that had meat in it, and they hated me for it. So I ran away, I had been living on the run for four years when Atlas found me and brought me back here." I knew there was more to the story than that, but he didn't need to know that yet.  
>He gave me a look that pretty much said <em>can I speak NOW?<em>  
>"Now you may comment Percy." He let out a big gust of air like he had been holding his breath the whole time.<br>"Well," he said and looked at me in a way that I couldn't help but laugh, remembering that I have the weight of the sky on my shoulders, I quickly stopped.  
>"Why don't you like to hurt anything? I mean, I don't like to either, unless they're monsters, but other than that I would never hurt an animal or person." He moved his brown hair out of his face with a twitch of his head.<br>"See, you can kill monsters... I can't." I mumbled, barely audible, while looking down at my green sneakers.  
>"So, what do you do when a monster comes up to you and attacks you?" He asked. I looked up and looked at him straight in the eye, daring him to make fun of me.<br>"I have this mask thingy-mabobber, that only let's me feel the presence of the things around me and not look at the face of the thing I'm about to kill." He looked impressed. "I got it from Neptune." I said answering his silent question.  
>"That sounds like my girl friend's Yankee's hat. It makes her invisible."<br>"I want to hear about the Greek camp!" I said, my eyes pleading.  
>"Well, what is there to say? Um," He paused, thinking, "I'll start from the beginning." Idiot was still sitting cross legged in front of us. The normal eavesdropper position.<br>"When I first got there, I really only knew Grover, a satyr, or faun for you, and then along came Annabeth, the most beautiful, smart, funny, girl in the world," He started going on and on about his memories at camp, and getting a far off look when he mentioned Annabeth. I felt a little twinge of jealousy in my stomach.  
>"Can you... can you tell me about mom?" I asked feeling my eyes get damp. He gave me a weird look, "Don't you remember her?"<br>"Not really..."  
>"But then... how did you know who I was?" He had me there, I sighed<br>"One part I failed to tell you was, in those four years I was running around, I went back to New York, expecting mom to see me and know exactly who I was, to tell me she was sorry and me and her could be a perfect family. So I climbed up the fire escape and was about to go in, when I saw you, and her..." I felt tears in my eyes again. "She didn't need me, she had you, she had her own perfect family." I had to stop myself before I started to sound nasty. "She didn't even miss me." He gave me an incredulous look, shifted the weight a little.  
>"You think she seriously didn't miss you? Sam, there were nights where she would just be bawling in her room, and wouldn't tell me why. Whenever she saw a little girl and her mom together she would look away, and wouldn't talk for an hour. She missed you like you wouldn't believe-"<br>"Then why didn't she tell you about me?" I asked feeling my voice get high, and tears spilling over and I quickly wiped them away with my free hand. Idiot got up from his position and started to nervously walk away.  
>"I once asked how come i didn't have any siblings, and she just looked at me and then looked away and ran into her room, bawling." He added emphasis on the last word and I looked at him through tears.<br>"So," I said changing the subject before I started to full out bawl. "You went to the Roman Camp?"  
>"Um, yeah." He looked at me weirdly.<br>"Who was the Praetors?"  
>"Reyna. Jason was on a leave of absence at that time." He said smiling a little. "And," he looked at me "I took over!"<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah, it only took me three days to become Praetor!"<br>"Jason's not part of camp anymore?"  
>"You know him?"<br>"He trained with me." I said, not wanting to look him in the eye. "He didn't approve of how I fought."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yeah, I don't really want to get into it right now..."  
>Just then Atlas came jogging up to us, sweat all down his face and his Elvis Presley t-shirt was soaked.<br>"Hey, how come their not screaming, or crying, Idiot, did you torture them like you were supposed to?" Atlas looked at him with furious eyes.  
>"Oh... No, I forgot, they tell good stories."<br>"Agh! Your hopeless, you idiot!" Idiot sulked.  
>"Hey, Atlas?" Percy yelled, making him jump.<br>"Yes, Perseus?" he said his name like it was poison.  
>"What's your plan anyway? Why capture the two children of Poseidon and Neptune if you won't use them?" Percy smiled like was enjoying himself, I guess taunted titans was his favorite past time. Atlas looked at him evilly.<br>"You will never know!" He tried an evil laugh but it ended up like _Mawha-cough cough_. He looked at us not at all embarrassed "Sorry, hair ball,"  
>I muttered under my breath "That's not weird at all."<br>"I heard that you, you," His eye twitched in concentration to find the right word.  
>"I'm having trouble hearing you, Atlas, what did you call me?" His face was red from anger, and he looked ready to punch my brains in.<br>"You, you, salt water demon!" He finally said, with a smug look on his face.  
>"Oh, Percy did you hear that! I'm a salt water demon!" I looked at him, he was trying really hard not to laugh. His face looked strained though from the weight of the world on his shoulders. Literally.<br>"Then what am I, Atty?" Percy asked.  
>"You're, you're a-a-a Fish!" he said. "Yeah, you're a fish!"<br>"Really, a fish, can you think of a more obvious thing, Atty?"  
>"I'm leaving before I bash both of your heads in and then my plan would be ruined!" He said as he stormed off down the hill, leaving a trail of sweat. Idiot ran off after him.<br>"Atty! Stop walking and RUN a little!"  
>Atlas looked at us and walked a little faster, though he ended up stopping and putting his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back after "running" five feet.<br>After he was out of sight I added; "So, you think your friends are coming to get us?" I asked.  
>"Yeah," he said grimacing under the weight of the heavens "They'll be here, don't you worry!"<p>

**You know the drill, sergeants, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hopefully we'll have the next chapter up before Tuesday! Wooo hooo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason's POV

I just couldn't get her out of my mind, it didn't help that she was asleep on the airplane with her head on my shoulder. I stared down at her, taking in her kaleidoscope eyes, and her choppy hair. She was snoring a little, taking a breath in through her nose and a puff through her mouth. Everything about her was perfect to me, her ripped jeans and camp half blood t-shirt, her purple converse that she bought in New York with me. I turned away, looked out the window, yawned, I put my head on Pipers, and entwined my hand in hers and fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

****************************************************************************** I woke up to the sound of the beverage cart coming down the aisle. I looked over at Piper. She was awake, her hand still intertwined with mine. When she saw me awake she smiled and said "Good morning, Sleepyhead!" I grumbled a response back, something like "Urhg," while rubbing my eyes. She threw back her head and laughed the most beautiful thing in the world. Just then, the beverage cart pulled up next to me.

"Honey, what would you like to drink?" I looked at her, her eyes turned red for a moment, and then returned back to normal. I looked at Piper to see if she noticed it, and by the way her face paled I'm guessing she caught that.

"Yes" I said slowly, "I would like a cup of root beer." I had noticed that it was in the way back of the cart, she turned around to fetch it and at that time I got out my sword and Piper her dagger, I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Every person near us was asleep, naturally, that meant Leo as well, and who was cuddling the armrest of his seat.

The old lady turned around with my "root beer", but it had a little green tint to it, that i never noticed root beer have.

"Here ya' are love." She said, in a sickening sweet voice. I felt myself go rigid, but Piper had this under control. "Why don't you take a sip of it first? He HATES airplane drinks." She said in such a way, that I wanted to take a sip first. The lady brought the drink up to her lips and drank it. Her skin paled and for a few seconds we could see her as the disgusting fury that she as, then she exploded in a pile of golden dust, Piper and i looked at each other, then at the other people on the Airplane. All of them were still asleep, and Annabeth had ear plugs in and was engrossed in her laptop that had the designs to one of the buildings for Mount Olympus.

Or at least that's what I had guessed she was doing, but when I adjusted my position a bit I could see he from across the aisle, and on her laptop screen was filled with pictures of her and Percy together. Tears were streaming down her face, as she scrolled through the pictures of him, Annabeth and Percy sitting on the beach eating Sandwiches, Percy trying to get Annabeth to swim with some Manatees. She stopped at one picture and stared at it for a long time, it was of Percy holding out a seashell to the camera, his sea-green eyes sparkling with emotions that I had only begun to understand, for Piper.

I turned my attention back to her just as the pilot came on the radio "Hello Folks, we will be landing in a couple of minutes. So buckle up them seatbelts and down we go to California!" I looked at Piper.

"It can't be." She looked just as shocked

"Oh, I think it is!" Annabeth took out her ear plugs, after she wiped her eyes.

"Was that just-"

"I believe so." Piper answered.

"What is Leo doing up in the cockpit?" I asked getting really confused "And what happened to the pilot?"

"Oh, he's in the bathroom, I should probably go and unlock it so that he can land the plane!" Leo said, walking back from the cockpit, nonchalantly. His face read Yeah, I just took over a plane. I'm only 15, watcha gonna do about it?

Piper and I rolled our eyes at the same time, it was then that we noticed we were still holding hands, Annabeth and Leo noticed it too. I blushed deeply and let go of her hand quickly, I walked towards the bathroom and let the poor Pilot out.

"Wha- what happened?" He asked completely freaked out. Piper came up behind me and explained, "You accidently locked yourself in the bathroom, nothing really happened." The Pilot nodded and walked back to the Cockpit, Piper and I got back in our seats and buckled our seatbelts. Time for us to get Percy.

The plane landed, and we waited for what seemed like forever for an old lady to get her walker situated. We hurried out of the airport and Piper got us a Taxi. The taxi-man I think was going to kick us out when we asked to go to Mount Tam, but he brought us there anyway. Piper gave him almost a twenty dollar tip. He tipped his hat to us and sped off.

"Okay what now?" Piper asked looking up at the mountain. The Cab driver wouldn't bring us any farther, I didn't blame him, remembering the battles I had fought here made me want to turn around and run as fast as I could away from this place. One look at Piper made that feeling go away instantly.

Annabeth started to walk up, and we all followed suit, Leo was tinkering with some screws and a paper clip, since the Airport security wouldn't let him bring anything else. I heard a scream, a girl scream, though, not Percy's.

We ran up the hill, only stopping once, for all of us to catch our breath. Annabeth's face looked determined; I understood where she was coming from. Percy was just as important to her as Piper to me. But I wasn't ready to admit that out loud. I caught a glimpse of where the earth and sky met. I couldn't see who was underneath the sky, but I was guessing it was probably Percy.

We got up there and Atlas was walking in the opposite direction of us. When he was out of sight we crept up to where Percy probably was. When we got close enough to see him Annabeth's body went stiff, she inhaled a lot of air and marched right up there. Because right under the sky was Percy, but also under the sky, was a girl, who was chatting with him. They both laughed, and then the girl noticed Annabeth.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and glared at them, the girl elbowed Percy and he gave a yelp of surprise and joy.

"Annabeth!" He said, and then groaned under the weight, he was sweating pretty badly, and his face kept twitching weirdly.

"Who is THIS?" Annabeth spat out at him.

"Oh, Annabeth you're not going to believe this! This is-"

"You're new girlfriend huh?" She said her face bright red

"What? No Annabeth-" But Annabeth stormed off, Piper ran after her, Leo and I walked up to Percy and the girl.

When I saw who it was I practically fell down. "Samantha?" I asked, speechless. She looked up at me her green eyes tinted with a little anger. "Hi Jason" She spat out.

"I thought that you-"

"I did."

"But how did you-"

"Got caught apparently." She said not very nicely.

I ran a hand through my hair, worried. Did she remember about how I had...? Of course she did, who could forget?

"Wait, wait, you two know each other?" Leo asked, "Great, I'm the only one who doesn't know this fine looking girl." He winked at her, she just sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, well, well, here you are again reading this story. Sooo im going to get to the point thanks for all the reviews and we would always love to have more :) It makes us motavaited! ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Chapter 7**

**Piper's POV**

Well, I already knew that Annabeth was a fast runner, but I didn't know how fast she could run when she was crying. And man, that was fast.

"Annabeth!" I called "Slow down!" She slowed down so she was just barely running.

"Annabeth..." I said as I caught my breath "I'm sure that just his friend or something. You should go back there so that he can explain himse-" I stopped when I noticed she was staring at me. Hard.

"So now you're on his side?" She asked harshly. I felt tears in my eyes, what was wrong with her?

"No Annabeth! I just think you're overreacting a bit" She turned away from me and sobbed some more. When she was able to calm herself down she faced me.

"It's just... he's always disappearing! He scared me half to death you know? And then... he's with another girl, who can help him with the sky! I wanna help him with the sky!" She started rambling on and on about the sky. I checked to make sure she hadn't hit her head or anything, because she was starting to sound insane, and her grey eyes were crazy, it was startling me.

"Its okay, Annabeth, you don't have to tell me about the layers in the atmosphere. I'll save that for a teacher to tell me, okay?" I said like I was talking to a two year old. "Want to go back now? Come on, Annabeth, this way. Yes, that's right, one foot in front of the other." She looked at me.

"I know how to walk."

"Oh well, then just... walk."

"I don't want to go back, Piper!" She sat down hard on part of ruined pillar.

"Come on; think of all the good times." I paused, thinking "Tell me about your first kiss." She smiled and told me all about the canoe lake and the birthday cake. She went into detail about the tiniest things. I guess I could have told you all the details about my mist kiss with Jason, but it wasn't about me. It was about Annabeth going to see Percy.

"-And then, those eavesdropping campers, took us on their shoulders, and threw us into the canoe lake." She finished with a sigh.

"Okay, do want to see Percy again?"

"Well, I guess, but I'm still mad at him." She said matter of factly.

"That's fine. I bet he can explain himself. He loves you so much Annabeth, and you know it." She did one of her trademark half grins.

"I guess"

We walked back to where the rest of the group was in silence. When we got there, Percy looked relieved. Or, as relieved as you can be while your holding up the sky

"Annabeth." He sighed as if he was holding his breath. "This is my sister, Samantha." I looked over at Annabeth, her mouth dropped open.

Jason was standing near Percy, looking sheepish, Leo was flirting in the Leo way, by tripping over air, blushing a lot, and sometimes stammering to no end. Annabeth was looking from Percy to Samantha, like she was watching a Tennis Tournament. Samantha looked up and I was surprised how much she looked like Percy.

"I would shake your hand, but my hands are full as you can see" She said, like a mere sentence was hard for her. Jason looked at me and whispered "I need to talk to you, alone please." I was so relieved, surprised, irritated with Percy and his sister that I didn't even reply, to Jason! Later I felt like ducking my head into the dirt, for dismissing Jason's feelings. I told him I would speak to him later. I didn't know then, that later would be a long time.

"So," Percy said, his voice strained, "How are we going to get Atlas under this stinkin' sky... again." He looked at Annabeth expectantly. She had her hand to her temples, eyes closed.

"Do you think he would fall for the same trick twice?" She questioned, grey eyes opening.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Percy answered.

"Uh, actually it could," Leo said, and I jumped. I had forgotten he was here. "Um, HELLO! We're demigods! Everything can hurt if we tried!"

"He's got a point." Sam said, and then added. "But PLEASE make it quick!"

Annabeth nodded, shuddering. "Well we could always-"

"AHA" Atlas came walking up the hill, he was grinning ear to ear, there was a really short Cyclops following him, looking scared.

"I knew they would come try to save you Percy, I KNEW it!"

"Didn't think you knew anything." Sam muttered under her breath, Leo snickered.

Atlas turned and growled at her, well he tried to, but ended up just making whistling noises, and he instructed the Cyclops to do it instead.

"Urgh, girl, you're making me mad!" He screamed at her, which ended up getting a lot of his spit all over her. I giggled a bit, and looked at Annabeth, she wasn't smiling at all. She looked really scared.

"Ahh, Ms. Chase, what a pleasure to see you again." She paled. "Do you remember your last trip here, huh Annabeth?" He looked at Percy who was getting really mad, and laughed. "You must remember what it was like holding up the sky don't you, Annie?" Her face got red; her angry face. This is going to get interesting. She looked at him with a death glare.

"Don't you dare call me Annie. Ever. Again." She whipped out her knife and put it to his throat. "I will cut you." She said in a fake southern accent.

He went cross eyed looking at it. "Idiot! Don't just STAND there! Help!" Idiot, who I guessed was the Cyclops, seemed to come back to life. He stomped towards Annabeth but Leo and I both got in his way. The Cyclops looked at me and broke into a huge grin.

"Pretty girl!" He said giggling. Leo gave me a knowing look.

"You will not try to stop me and my friends, right?" He looked confused.

"Idiot! Don't listen to her! She's charm speaking you!" Atlas said eyes locked on Annabeth.

But that just made Idiot look more confused. "Go" I said "Get out of here, take Atlas's belongings with you"

Idiot nodded and walked away.

"Idiot! You stupid little Cyclops! Come back!" Atlas let out a stream of ancient Greek curses.

"Whoa there, boy." Leo muttered, "Simma down a little." Sam let out a giggle, while Atlas looked outraged.

"Boy? I am your great uncle!" Leo's brow furrowed in confusion, as did mine.

"You know, I'd rather not think about that." I said. Jason and Sam looked relieved that this wasn't about them.

"Hey, Sparky!" I yelled over my shoulder, "You gonna help, or what?" He jumped as if he was just coming out of a trance.

"Yea, Superman, when are you going to contribute?" I looked at Leo.

"Big word." I nodded, pleased.

"Hey, Atty? What was your big plan anyways?"

"I will never-" He looked at Annabeth's knife again. "Okay" He sighed.

"But can you take that thing down please? If I'm in Tartarus who's gonna hold up the sky?" Annabeth reluctantly put her dagger down, but she kept it in her hand.

Atlas grinned, "HA!" He said looking above us, I turned around and gasped; there walking up the hill with swords in their hands, was about 100 Cyclops.

"Since you half bloods are probably gonna die I'll tell you." He waved the Cyclops to sit down.

"The only three I need are Percy, Jason, and Samantha. the rest of them can die" He said to all the Cyclops who nodded and leapt to their feet.

"But FIRST, I think before they die, they should hear how their world will be!" The Cyclops reluctantly sat back down, I heard a few aww's.

He laughed, not trying to make it sound scary, and he didn't need to. He sat down on a nearby rock, and began, trying to sound poetic at first, but when he sounded like a complete wimp, he stopped and told it normally.

"On the 31st day of February-" Annabeth laughed, "There's no 31st day of February!" She said hunched over, laughing like a crazy person.

"As I was SAYING on the 31st day of February..."

**Shhhhh... do you hear that... that was you clicking the button... right there, below us. Need instructions? Move your mouse over the button, then CLICK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! People of the Earth, We come in Peace! To Peaceloveandcheese, we LOVED your reviews, and we decided to honor you in using something you wrote! Enjoy… If you think we should write anything, review it! We might put it in our story! :D:D **

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

"There IS no 31st day of February!" Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. I looked at her,

"Yes there is what about a triple leap year?" I asked

"A triple leap year?" They all gave me an incredulous look.

"Yeah," I said, getting annoyed, "You know, if a leap year adds one day, then a triple leap year would add three days right?" I said. I wanted to slap myself in the face, many times. Annabeth started to grin, and all of them started to laugh, except Atlas and the Cyclops, who looked like they wanted to kill me, which they probably did.

Annabeth wiped her eyes, and looked serious again.

"Are you all DONE yet?" Atlas asked looking annoyed. We nodded in perfect unison. "Okay, WAIT until I'm finished, and THEN you can go get your boogie on." We looked at him as he did a disco move, all hunched over and grunting as he pointed up and down, like he was insane. He IS insane but still we do not want to see him have his blast from the past.

He cleared his throat and repeated,

"On the 31st day of February" Annabeth snickered and he shot her a look of hate. "10 demigods will come to me and will fail at a task, making the godly parent's essence go to ME!" He laughed wickedly, and ended up coughing. Even though it was really funny, none of us laughed, except for Leo. We all glared at him like Do you want us to die? He squirmed under our intense gaze.

"What? He sounded like a cat!" He said embarrassed.

"Shut up, Valdez!" Jason yelled at him.

Sam cleared her throat, "HELLO! My brother and I are still underneath this stupid, large, and insanely heavy, sky!" She yelled her voice strained.

"Oh, not for long, my salt water demon. MORAN!" he yelled

"What did you just call her?" Leo asked, with his head moving in a circle and his finger out, his go-to attitude move.

"COME HERE, MORAN!"

A Cyclops that looked just like Idiot stepped out of the herd of the one eyed creatures. He was short, way shorter than Idiot, even, and he had a scar across his forehead. This made him look like Frankenstein's monster.

"Yes m-master?" He asked looking nervous. Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth looked confused at his name. Rookies I thought to myself, smiling.

"Go get that idi-, that... mor-, that... pesky butthead of a brother you have and bring him here.

A Cyclops stepped forward, "yes m-master?" he asked, and I guessed this was Butthead because of the tattoo of a butt on his forehead. When was THIS in style? I wondered.

Atlas looked annoyed, not you Butthead! I'm talking about his scrawny poopface brother.

Another Cyclops stepped forward "Yes Master?" he had a strange brown tattoo on his nose, that I really didn't want to describe, not even in my mind.

"YOU IMBECIALS!" Atlas yelled and another Cyclops stepped forward looking nervous. "Y-yes, M-master?" He barely whispered.

"URGH!" He yelled at the sky and stormed over to a rock, where he hit his head a numerous amount of times. He did this for like five minutes, and then stood up and walked over calmly.

"All of you except Moran get back to your places." He said eerily calm, even though there was a huge red spot on his face, which was purpler by the minute. I looked at Annabeth, who's curly blonde hair seemed to be glowing in the sunlight, her face, as beautiful as ever, was scrunched up in a wierded out position that's usually reserved for me. I guess Atlas was an exception...

"Moran!" He yelled to the midget Cyclops. "Relieve these devil spawns of their duty," He paused "So, that they can die a proper death." I swallowed hard and watched as my friends did the same.

Moran obediently came over next to us and after an aggravating of second of more agony, took the weight while Sam and I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Percy!" Annabeth came running over to me. She kneeled next to me and I looked up at her.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I replied weakly. She smiled and punched me in the arm, while saying, "You are such a Seaweed Brain!" Leo tried to run over to Sam, but halfway there he tripped on air and face planted into a bush. Piper and Jason started cracking up, and soon everyone was laughing because Piper's laugh was contagious. She would snort and then hiccup, causing Jason to fall down and start rolling on the ground. Leo stood up, his face red, smiling also, with leaves in his hair.

"ENOUGH LAUGHTER, YOU-uh-YOU DUCKS!" Atlas screamed, causing everyone to laugh harder. Leo was over in a corner, by himself, making quacking sounds and walking like a bird. Atlas looked furious, but waited until we stopped laughing to say, grinning ear to ear, to the Cyclops, "Get everyone except Jason and the water spawns." The Cyclops looked confused at first, and then they grabbed their weapons and charged at us. Piper and Annabeth got their daggers, Leo got a hammer out of his belt, I got my pen out of my back pocket and clicked it, making it turn into a sword, Jason got his gladius, and Sam got a strange mask out of her backpack that I had just noticed.

She tied it around her eyes, it turned a deep purple and she looked at me.

"Ready brother?"

"You don't have a weapon..." I said, turning to fight off a Cyclops that was coming near her.

"Oh!" She said, as if she was just remembering and reached into her backpack pulling out an umbrella. "I stabbed the Cyclops in the gut and looked her strangely.

"You fight with an umbrella?" She giggled, and pushed the umbrella out, it transformed into a half sword, not as short as a dagger, but not as long as Riptide. She looked at me, "You fight with a pen?" She mocked me. I didn't answer I was fighting for my life. I no longer have the Achilles curse, so I had to work extra hard.

Leo was fighting with a monster who he asked "Would you like a breath mint?" The one-eyed monster looked confused, and stopped fighting. Leo took the opportunity to hit it over the head with his hammer. "Wha-wam!" I heard him say. He took out some mechanical supplies and started to make Automatons to help us. Piper was talking to a whole crowd of Cyclops which crowed around her saying, "Pretty Girl!" She vaporized them all in a row. Annabeth was fighting like it was her last fight. She always did that so it's no surprise but I worked my way over to her.

"Hey wise girl!" I yelled over the sound of swords clashing.

"This is not a good time Percy!" She yelled back, we stood back to back, perfectly in synch, guarding each other, but still fighting with offense, she was my perfect half.

**There you are, love! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Leo's POV**

Man, Percy's sister was sister was HOT, and this was coming from me, the awesome fire phoenix (A nick-name I surely deserved). But I played it cool with her if I do say so myself, I mean sure, I tripped a few times, and whenever I was near her i could feel my cheeks get red, but isn't that love? I bet she had NO idea I had feelings towards her. I mean, I was playing it so cool that even I had to remind myself a few times. That's me, Mr. Cool, well; I guess I'm actually Mr. HOT. Ha!

I was shot back to reality when Piper yelled "Hey, repair boy! You gonna help us?" I looked around me and noticed that a battle was going on around me. Whoa, when did this start? I thought. Guess my ADHD was getting the best of me. Sam was right next to me, fighting with a bandit-type mask. I got out my hammer out of my tool belt and summoned some fire, determined to impress her. Sam looked over and did a double take "W-What?" she said. I laughed a little because of her expression. "I'll explain later. Right now, there are some Cyclopes that need their butt kicked!"

The battle went on and Sam and I found ourselves closer and closer. Finally we were back to back, slashing and dodging the Cyclopes blows, like we've done it all our lives. My fire didn't work on them since they were immune to it but my awesomeness did confuse them. I looked around at the battle raging all around me. Percy and Annabeth were back to back fighting together in such synch that even if I didn't know them, I could tell that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. They slashed and dodged. Percy with his Roman and Greek style; Annabeth going invisible once and a while.

I quickly made some easy machines that slashed and spat water out at the cyclops, which confused them to no end, they were easy to make, and Sam was a perfect guarder type thing. Well I think she's perfect at EVERYTHING. But being Mr. Coo- HOT. I wasn't gonna let HER know this.

"Would you please hurry up?" She asked, breathless, I looked up at her; apparently me making thirty machines didn't impress her. Unless she was playing hard to get, what a pro.

I swung my hammer up and knocked down a Cyclops that was coming up behind her, she turned around just quick enough to see it explode in a pile of dust, or feel it or whatever. The mask had no eye holes in it I just noticed. She smiled at me, "Thanks." she said

"Hey! How can you see in that thing?" I asked while back to back with her fighting off Cyclopes that had managed to get through my wave of machines.

"I don't!" She shouted back.

"Huh?" Whoa, if she was fighting blind, she had some pretty good senses. This girl just kept on impressing me. We went on fighting like this until almost all the Cyclopes were gone."You're going to have to give me the blue prints for that!" She laughed but it stopped abruptly and turned into a strangled gasp. And then I heard a cry of pain from behind me. I turn to see Sam holding her arm delicately. Blood stained her fingers, staining her skin a sickly color. And to make matters worse, another Cyclopes was advancing towards her. I had just enough time to scream her name before the monster was on top of her. All my anger seeped out of me, and in one smooth motion I swung my hammer and the Cyclopes combusted into dust.

Just then, we heard a final roar and then everything was dead silent. Well, except for Atlas screaming, but we all had learned ignore that. Everyone looked exhausted. Annabeth and Percy were leaning on each other. Jason and Piper were breathing hard and looking ready to drop. I knelt on the ground to keep my balance and cradled Sam's head in my lap. "Hey, Annabeth! We need some nectar!" Percy looked over, surprise registered on his face, and he came sprinting over to her.

"What happened to her?" He questioned trying to keep his cool.

"Cyclops got her" Atlas laughed manically, we all turned towards him, he was sitting on a log, with some popcorn.

"She's going to get more hurt than that! All of you are! Because you see, the poem is correct, it's starting and now, there's nothing you can do about it!" He started to laugh again, but when he noticed there were no more Cyclops to help him he gulped and shot us a frightened look.

"What do you mean poem? Do you mean prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, and where'd you get that popcorn?" I asked striding over and popping a piece in my mouth. They all glared at me.

"What?" I asked mouthful "It's never too late to have some deliciousness you know!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and reached into her backpack to get some tape for Sam's wound.

"Not a good time Leo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Annabeth and Piper started to care for Sam, I saw Jason sulking all by himself and I walked over, getting another handful of popcorn out of Atlas's box.

"Hey dude, what's up?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I-I can't believe that Sa-"

"Dude! I know, isn't she cute!" Jason glared at me.

"Whoa, dude! I'm only stating the obvious!" I said as Jason still glared at me. His gaze was unwavering. Almost like he practiced it in front of a mirror.

"Hey, man, you're freaking me out. I know you can't stop staring at this loveliness, but you know you just have to contain yourself, man." He rolled his eyes and started staring at Piper. Wait, No. His eyes were going in between Sam and Piper, like trying to figure out which one is better. Then it hit me, they used to know each other!

"Jason," He looked at me, "Time to fess up man." He sighed,

"If I tell you, do you swear on the river of Styx you won't tell anyone? ESPECIALLY Piper or Sam?"

"Well-"

"Please?"

"Okay, okay, I swear on the river of Styx not to tell anybody." Jason nodded, I was glad he didn't try to get me to swear on the glory o' Rome again, it was starting to give me a minor migraine, and he knew it.

"Well, when I was six years old, three years after I came into Camp Jupiter," He got the far off look in his eye, I sat down, ready to hear his story about Camp, he never really talked about what happened at Camp before he was fourteen, and I certainly wasn't going to say anything stupid to mess it up, not that I EVER say ANYTHING stupid, all of it is mad brilliance, all I have to do is get other people to understand that.

"More monsters than ever were attacking the boundaries, I'll tell you I led a pretty hard life, and then this girl who was also six who had also lived in a bad territory became my friend. We were best friends people soon thought we were brother and sister we were around each other so much, nobody really respected her though because she was Nept- I mean Poseidon's daughter, but everyone of course respected me. So I guess we evened each other out, when we were younger we didn't have to worry about going on the hunts or anything like that, but then we turned ten, and were going to go on our first hunting trip, Sam didn't want to go, but I pressured her into it, we both went as partners, not able to bring our weapons with us, that was part of the test, we had to be able to do it ourselves." He breathed in sharply, the hard memories coming back into his head, his OVERLY BIG HEAD; Jason gets to do everything, being best friends with this chick? Lucky.

"Leo, are you even listening?" His electric blue eyes bore into me; I snapped back into reality and nodded.

"While we were on the Hunt," He begun again, "A wild boar came charging us. It was HUGE!" Jason said motioning with his arms, "I guess the Greek heroine killed it one time... What was her name again?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Don't look at me! I fall asleep in Greek Mythology 101!"

"That's the sound I hear in the back of the room then!"

"Hey! I do not snore!"

"Um... yes, yes you do, or else you would know what her name is!" His eyes brightened, "Atlanta!" exclaimed Jason,

"Who's that chick?"

"She's the one that Meleager was killed because he wanted her to keep the boar that they killed. Which brings me back to my story."

"Make it quick, man. I have to go talk with that fine lady over there!" I said nodding in the direction of Sam.

"Okay, Okay, so anyways... we were attacked by the Calydonian Boar. She couldn't bring herself to hurt it. She said it has a beating heart just like you, Jason! Would you want someone to kill you? She kept saying to me"

"The boar charged, and she was still talking to me. It almost killed her. But she still refused to kill any living thing. That's why her dad, Neptune, gave her that mask. So, she wouldn't have to see the things that she was killing... she could just, i guess, sense them."

"Wow, is that why she looked like a bandit?"

"Umm, yea..."

"Dude! I thought she was going to rob me or something!" Jason gave me a weird look, and then chuckled. His eyes got sad again though,

"That was when... I" He stuttered and stopped putting his hands on his face, I noticed his face was red "That was when I started to... You know... like her, I quickly stepped in front of her and killed the boar, I had no choice! It was going to hurt her! I turned back around to talk to her, but she was gone, she ran off and I had to follow her, when I found her again, she was crying and she told me she never wanted to talk to me again, that I was just like everyone else, who thought that her opinion didn't matter." He sat up and leaned against the back of a stump, blowing his blonde hair out of his face. I was shocked,

"You mean you liked her?" I asked not able to keep the frustration out of my voice. He looked at me, and then turned to look at Piper.

"I don't know Leo, everything is messed up now."

"Especially you" I muttered. He laughed out loud for the first time at one of my jokes ever since we got here.

"Thanks man, for understanding" He said standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, standing too, not even caring that I probably had some dirt in my hair.

"I need to talk to Pi-" Just then I heard a scream, Sam and Annabeth's scream.

**Dun Dun DUNNN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo Peopo, (see what I did there?) Maya here (The cool one) and I haven't been on here to upload a chapter in a while, so I feel very special (and yes I'm the one wierd reviews, _Not Kelsey_) I just wanted to thank all of you who HAVE reviewed and say. YOU ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE. Thanks, sorry for freaking you out. Bye and ENJOY this chapter and have lOVELY lives.**

**Um, Here's one we haven't done in a while...**

**Sam's POV**

Seeing Jason really upset my good vibes. But other than all the hate mail I was planning on sending Atlas, or Atty as my newly found little brother likes to call him, Jason's appearance almost knocked me off my feet! Not because I was romantically attracted to him. Gods No! If you know how much I cursed him for killing that boar, (it wasn't going to hurt us if only we ran away) you wouldn't even suspect me in any way of liking that boar killing, backstabbing basta- I'll get back to the story.

He's changed a lot from that 6 year old that I used to know. Except for the blonde hair and the scar. He looks like he's under a lot of stress. But the one big change I saw in him was how he looked at that girl with choppy brown hair.

The real guy that caught my eye was that insanely funny dude! Leo, I think it was. How, even the name makes my heart flutter. He's everything I ever imagined my dream guy to be: Funny, tan, tall, gorgeous hair, and the hottest laugh! He kind of reminded me of Harry Styles from One Direction. But he's not gay... at least I hope!

I watch him talking to Jason. He was protesting something. I could barely hear it over the icy wind at the top of the mountain, but I think it went something like this.

"I do not snore!" Leo protested.

"Uh, yea you do, or else you would know this..." I tuned it out. I knew he was telling Leo about how we knew each other, but I didn't want to relive them.

"Hey, Sam!" Annabeth came walking up to me; I looked at her and said,

"I'm sorry you thought I was Percy's new girlfriend." I put a sympathetic look on my face, which must have been pretty priceless because she burst out laughing. Annabeth turned to looked at me, still smiling, while she continued to wrap the cloth around my arm.

"Oh I knew it I guess, but I just have a lot going on, I should be the one apologizing!" She said, her gray eyes suddenly sad. I smiled_ Can I actually be making friends?_ I wondered to myself, I wasn't used to this, the only friend I ever had was Jason, who stabbed me in the back, just like he stabbed the boar.

"If you don't mind me asking," Annabeth started nervously, like I was a bomb that could go off at any moment. She finished wrapping the cloth around my arm and looked at me again.

"What's going on with you and Jason? It seems as though you two know each other?" She said slowly, she was good, I had to give her that, she seemed to be able to figure things out quickly.

"Well, I guess so..." I didn't feel like telling my sob-story to anyone again today, like I needed more people to feel bad for me.

"Tell me," she prodded, I sighed.

"You wouldn't understand my sucky life" I said quietly.

"Try me" She said. "I had to run away when I was seven _and_ live by myself with my two best friends, then I had to watch my best friend die, both of them die actually." She whispered the last part, as if this was something she didn't like to talk about much. I was surprised though, not many people had as bad of a life as me, I guess my little bro's girlfriend was more than I thought she was at first. Her gray eyes bore into mine, I could tell she got frustrated when she didn't know things, I knew it would probably be best if I just sucked up my pride and told her, and I did, every gory detail, even the parts about Jason, she just sat there nodding, not interrupting once. When I finished I looked down at my shoes, afraid of what her overall reaction was, she seemed to be taking it all in, we sat in silence for a while before I hear a clomping of footsteps, startled we both looked up to see everyone running. Griffins were raining down on the rest of the group.

"Do we get ANY rest?" Annabeth glared at the sky as she said it.

"Apparently not," I sighed, and then watched a Griffin almost take Leo away. My anger for them washed over me. "Let's go... before L-," I caught myself, "anyone gets hurt."

When I got to the fight, I had a feeling that there was no point. There was too many of them. But one thing you should know about me, I never go down without a fight, even if I don't like hurting things.

I strapped on my mask, and ran towards the crowd, now standing in a circle, all protecting each other like a family. I felt left out, I barely knew any of these people, with the exception of Jason, I turned to see how he was doing, just as he got lifted into the air by a Griffin. Piper was next, kicking her feet frantically, as if that would make the Griffin release her. More Griffins were attacking in overwhelming flocks. I looked up, sensing where they were, and it was not looking good for us. I barely registered Atlas (Atty) in the background screaming "YES! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE... YO-YOU... PUNKS! YEA YOU'RE PUNKS! WHAT? RESPECT, YO!" Leo looked at him, disgusted. I didn't even know that Atty would know those new of words, but I guess word does travel... even if your trapped under the sky.

"Don't even try, Dinosaur." I was really starting to like this guy. I restrained my urge to sigh and bat my eyelashes. Atlas scrambled for something to say but only flopping his mouth, so he looked like a fish.

"Maybe we should call you Fish Fa-" Leo never got to finish the sentence. A Griffin swooped in and picked him up in its metallic talons.

"Hey, you dirty rotten..." He added some rather rude choice words, causing other Griffins to gawk at him as I heard them think _who brought this kid up? Animals?_ This, I thought, was pretty rude, seeming as they really are animals.

Annabeth went next, not going down without a fight, I might add. She slashed the first on that tried to pick her up into a million golden flecks. One came up behind her and took her by the back of the shirt; she put on her Yankees cap and went invisible. I tore my mask off and stared. The griffon didn't notice at first and then when it saw there was nothing in its grip and flexed its feet; I heard a distant scream and a big thud.

"Annabeth!" Percy and I both screamed in unison. I put my mask back on, trying to feel where she was, her presence was faint a few feet away, I ran towards it, Percy followed me. I reached forward to where she was and pulled off her cap, Percy turned around and fought off the griffons, none of them were a match for him, he twisted and turned, catching one in the wing and bringing it down in a heap. I bit back a scream as I heard its thought reach towards me, that is a secret I never let anyone know, not even my ex-best friend Jason. I didn't just not like hurting animals, I could hear their every thought. A "gift" Neptune gave to me so many years ago. Thanks, dad.

_Help me_ it cried to me. I bit my lip and turned back to Annabeth, trying to ignore its pitiful cries to its brethren.

Percy didn't even seem to notice that it wasn't dead; he was too busy fighting off three or four griffons at a time. I knew that they no longer were trying to capture us; they were trying to get to their wounded brother. They kept trying to get Percy to notice this, I could sense it, they moved to the side towards their family, but Percy was oblivious to this. I knew I couldn't do anything about this so I turned back to Annabeth, I pulled my mask off so I at least wouldn't feel the griffins emotions. They were becoming so restless to help their brother; their wounded cries were breaking my heart. I wiped a tear from my eye and tore my gaze from them to Annabeth.

Her temple was bleeding slightly, but other than that she had no broken bones, she must have just blacked out. I remembered Atlas and the Griffons and slipped her Yankees cap back on so she could get away when she awoke.

I turned back to Percy and the griffon that was lying on the ground. Please it whispered into my mind. Take me out of my torture. I wiped a tear from my cheek, I picked up Annabeth's dagger and threw it at the griffons heart, turning away as I did it, it exploded in a burst of golden dust, but not before I heard it's last thought_ thank you_. I wiped another tear with my mask and tied it back on.

The Griffons gave one last look at me and flew upwards, so that Percy couldn't get to them, Percy saw the tear stains on my face immediately.

"Sam?" His face turned to worried, "Is Annabeth okay?" I nodded, but Percy's eyes grew wide.

"Sam!" He tried to warn me, but a dagger went in front of my throat. "You really think that I was that easy to beat" Atlas hissed in my ear, spit rained on my ear, I resisted the urge to wipe it.

"Let her go Atty!" Percy yelled, Atlas tightened his grip on me, "Don't call me that infernal name Perseus!" Percy glared at him, but remained silent. A griffon flew in the middle of us and dropped a girl, she had spiky black hair, and she stood up and dusted herself off and yelled some unmentionable things behind her shoulder at the griffon. Her electric blue eyes went straight to Atlas, she glared at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Thalia?" Percy asked.

**Whooo hooo adding to the party WHOOO HOO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? oh, wait... I ALREADY know! but i can't give anything away... partly because Maya and I haven't even started writing it yet... yeah, about that... **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! DO IT FOR JOHNNY! (outsider's quote anyone?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kelsey + Maya's POV**

"BODHI! GET BEHIND THE CAR! I SMELL FRENCH FRIES!" This is a normal day for Bubba in Happy town, strange women yelling strange things at their sons and complete strangers. Happy town is a place where everyone is unhappy. (Ironic right?) (and no, it's not like rain on your wedding day.) There are permanent frown lines on my fish's face. It's an omen.

But I'm going to change this, starting with Anna Ruth. The day before the week before the month before I would turn 16 I got a prophecy. It turns out French Fries will rule the earth- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING! **

**Happy BELATED April fools! (Sorry if you were totally confused or sharpening your pitchforks, ready to come kill- OKAY time for the actual story!)**

**Percy's POV **

"Thalia?" I asked, shocked to see my friend. I hadn't seen her since last year with the hunters of Artemis. Thalia turned to me, her blue eyes enraged.

"Why the GODS am I here?" She sniffed, glaring at Atlas, "Especially with him." Atlas looked at her

"What's wrong with me?"

"You smell. Bad. Like sweat. I don't like sweat. So therefore, I don't like you." Atlas sniffed his underarms, looking hurt.

"Um," Sam interrupted, we all looked at her, "A little help?" she asked gulping. Atlas tightened his grip on her, she blanched, his dirt encrusted fingernails digging into her shoulder.

"Let that girl go Atlas." Thalia hissed at him, reaching behind her to get her arrows. Atlas hiccupped with fear.

"n-no, you wouldn't dare try to hurt me, if there was a chance this young lady could get hurt, would you?" he grinned viciously when she put her arm back in front of her, glaring at him as she did so. I heard a whistle and Jason fell to the ground between us.

"Uhh," He said, rubbing his neck gingerly. "That's smarts." I snorted; it was so like Jason to say old grandpa things instead of 'that hurt' or 'ouch'. Thalia bounded over to him and engulfed him in a hug, well, attacked is more like it.

"Jaassssoooonnnn!" She yelled, drawing out his name. Sam looked from Thalia to Jason, her head bouncing back and forth like she was watching tennis match.

"Don't tell me. You two know each other too?" She said sarcastically, Atlas's hand her my shoulder tightened.

"Stop your yammering! I don't have time for you all to have a tea party! There's important work to be done!" Atlas asked, annoyed, his right eye twitching.

Jason swerved towards Sam and me and gasped,

"Let her go!" He yelled at Atlas, drawing out his sword.

"Now, now," Atlas said like he was talking to a five year old, "Put the sword down, we don't want Miss Jackson to have an, er, accident, do we?"

She gulped loudly; Jason glared at Atlas, but put his sword down.

"Good, good! Now I can tell you my plan, that way we can set this thing in motion!" He pushed Sam forcibly away from him, she hit the ground with a thud, she turned around quickly to kick him, but he stomped hard on her leg.

"Sam!" We all cried, Atlas smiled at us, then kicked her in the head hard, Sam crumpled like a doll, her head banging against the ground.

We all rushed forward to help her but Atlas set his foot against her body, his message was clear, he could do a lot worse to her, than knock her out.

Jason looked so angry; I could practically see steam blowing out of his ears. Atlas smiled at us and gestured to a fallen down column, we all went and sat down slowly, not tearing our gaze from him or Sam.

"Ahem," Atlas started "now that our little Annie" he cast a daring look my way, I clenched my fists angrily, but did nothing. "Is out of the way to interrupt, I can tell you about the poem."

"Prophecy" I mumbled, just for Annabeth's sake, thankful he didn't hear.

Atlas reached into his badly stained khakis that were a dark brown. They might have been white at one time but I guess being crouched down for millennia you don't have time to change or wash your pants. But then again, if MY pants smelled half as bad as his did, I'd probably find a way to get them clean. Atlas pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket smirking at us stupidly as he did so.

"Here ye, Here ye!" He proclaimed.

"News Flash," I interrupted, my anger boiling. How could he just take Annabeth from me after she just found me? I continued through gritted teeth. "While you were stuck under a stinkin' rock," I paused to congratulate myself, "Quite literally, too, we have moved on from the Middle Ages," My black hair flopped in my face, causing me to blow it away, annoyed.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude, you little salt water demon!"He turned to face my friends, "as I was saying..."

**That's the end folks! Hahahhaha I mean the end of the chapter, calm yo selves. Oh and just so you know, this is Maya btw, but if you read our profile... you will find WONDERFUL things that might make you laugh... If not you can feel free to be mean to me (Maya) because I was the one who started it after all.**


	12. Chapter 12

****Piper's POV****

I hate birds. I mean, usually they're okay, but right now... I hate them. A lot. Not only because seagulls were

laughing at me from a distance away. All safe and cozy. But because this griffon was digging into my shoulders

and bringing me who knows where. I knew Leo was behind me, but I guessed aside from that we were alone.

Annabeth probably got away and Percy, Jason, and Sam were too important.

Usually I'm not that mean from just meeting someone, but Sam after seeing both Jason and Leo making goo-

goo eyes at her, I instantly hated her. She wasn't even Aphrodite's daughter and yet she was so pretty that

she would probably make Aphrodite herself jealous. And even better she was so important, and was treated

like a delicate little flower when fighting, even the monsters seemed to hold back from her.

Jealousy didn't usually come this much for me. But I sure felt it now, and it was starting to scare me. Almost as

much as the birds.

The griffin screeched and started to descend. I looked around, consequently making my choppy hair fall into my

eyes. I blew up at it, impatiently, jealousy still boiling in my veins, making me want to scream and let all heck

broke loose.****

Below us was a small town, with the good ol' country vibe. We were heading towards a white cliff overlooking

the ocean, where I guessed the griffins nest was.

Suddenly, I started to shake. And it wasn't from the cold wind blowing off of the sea. Oh no, my life isn't that

simple. Far from it, actually. It was from the sudden fear of not knowing what was in the future for me. What

lay before me was unknown, and i was sick and tired of not knowing. Never knowing what dangerous

adventure you were going on... or the thing that scared me the most: Never knowing if i would die that day.

I heard a loud girlish scream, _great _I thought _Leo's awake_.

"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP" he yelled, the griffon flinched at how high his voice was.

"Leo!" I hissed at him. "quiet down! You'll scare the griffons and they might drop you!"

Leo shut his mouth immediately. We flew in silence after that, my head was so full of jumbled thoughts and

fears I barely even noticed how warm and... Nice it was getting.

Leo sniffed the air.

"Do you smell... Perfume?" he asked me. I nodded, it wasn't me wearing perfume, and whatever was reeking

from the griffons was everything BUT perfume. I couldn't remember a day where I didn't wonder if Leo took a

shower at all. I looked around me, trying to find the source of the rose and strawberry smell.

I gave up, only seeing clouds and the sky. Maybe I was imagining things, I think I heard once that in a scary

situation you can hallucinate. Ghost stories, back at camp, were always about demigods driven to insanity and

the the see ants crawling all over their bodies, their dead members of family alive (hunger games anyone?)

again. So maybe that was it. I am going to end up haunting this place (wherever we are) for eternity.

Finally, after I realized that I lost my lunch while I was unconscious. And some of it was on my shirt. We

started to descend into a rocky clearing. Pine trees were everywhere, well now I know where to be during

Christmas. The griffins dropped Leo and I into a cave, I quickly pulled myself to my feet, and ran around the

small area, searching for a way out. Light leaked in from the entrance, where the griffons stood outside, I

wondered where the third one was.

Leo was pacing, muttering under his breath about something. I had to hold in a laugh at his appearance; his

hair stuck up straight, and i guess he lost his lunch too while we were in the air. I didn't even want to think

about who the unfortunate person was to be underneath it.

The griffins squawked and flew off. I nervously walked towards the entrance, they must have a lot of trust in

us to let us be alone. Haha. Sunlight streamed through the tips of the trees. A lake sparkled in the distance, I

thought of Percy and smiled. They would come to get us. They always did.

Then I looked down. And my stomach flipped over. I was standing on top of a cliff that probably went down a

hundred meters. No wonder why they left us, I thought, I would have to be suicidal to escape.

"Piper! I found something!" Leo screeched. I turned around and headed back into the cave.

"What did you find?" I asked, squinting in the darkness, following the sound of his feet shuffling on the

floor.

"I dunno. It's like... stuff." He said.

"You're a lot of help." I said, finally finding him in a dark corner of the cave. "Can you light a fire so I can

see?"I asked.A few seconds later, my eyebrows almost got scorched as his fingers erupted in flames.

"Whoa there, Repair Boy... don't need to get feisty." I squatted down to the "stuff" on the cold cave floor.

Behind a boulder, was a slightly rusty and slightly old trunk.

Leo pulled a paper clip out of his tool belt and skillfully unlocked the trunk. We both wrestled the trunk

open and leaned forward to see what was inside.

"Cool!" Leo exclaimed pulling out a metal box that had all kinds screws and nails and batteries.

I dug through the mess of keys and locks, and found what I was hoping for. A box about eight inches long.

It was covered in purple velvet. I crossed my legs on the stone floor and lifted the lid.

I smiled at what I saw. It was filled with old letters and pictures. Even from the dim light of Leo's pinkie I

could see numbers on the back of each of the letters. I leafed around the box, searching for a letter with

the back labeled with a one. I didn't like spoilers. I wanted to start at the beginning.

"Story time!" Leo exclaimed, as I rolled my eyes.

I finally found the first letter and opened it slowly, it was yellow with age, and some of the ink was

smeared throughout the paper. I bit my lip, ready to have my dyslexia take a hold of me and not let me

read it. But weirdly, it was in ancient greek.

_I've noticed your weird behavior._ I glanced over my shoulder as if the person was staring right at me.

"Paranoid much, Pipes?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes and continued to read.

_Don't think I haven't, who are you really?_

"Is this a loooovvveeee story?" Leo asked, leaning towards the paper, I yelped as one of the flames on his

finger about burned my nose.

"Sorry" He mumbled, moving away from the paper. I started to read again.

_Meet me in the same place. I want answers._**  
><strong>

**Well, that was mysterious wasn't it? Maya's at camp right now so... you're just gonna have to wait a while for some more of us! :D but I'll start the next chapter for ya, so don't go jump off a cliff. That would be bad.  
>You know what to do! Review! (that rhymed!)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

** Heyyyyyyy it's MAYA! Woooh! We love Maya! I got to update the story today! ALL ON MY OWN. Kelsey and I wrote it very well if I say so myself. I realized there hasn't been a disclaimer in a while so I've decided to take it upon myself to make one.**

** We own no characters that Rick Riordan has written in his stories. All characters that are his truly belong to him. The plot belongs to us. And Sam. But besides them Rick Riordan can eat this story if he wants. As long as I get an autograph. (WOO!)**

**That was probably one of the most awesome disclaimers ever. Enjoy it peeps.**

**Thalia's POV**  
>I think if Atlas gave me one more nickname I might punch him in the face. Then shoot him with an arrow. Then, since he won't die because he's a stupid titan, I'll punch him again.<br>Sounds like a plan.  
>"On the thirty-first of february-" I coughed,<br>"Thirty first?" I scoffed, Percy turned towards me.  
>"We've moved past that." He said, shaking his head. I shot him a glare.<br>"Oh go jump in a lake."  
>"Get hit by lightning for all I care." Percy retorted, Jason was watching us with a humorous interest.<br>"You guys are kidding... Right?" He asked, Atlas clapped his hands.  
>"Enough!" He bellowed. "You guys always interrupt me!" He whined, Percy turned back towards him with a smirk on his face.<br>"You already told us! _10 demigods will come to me and will fail at a task_ and their parents essence will go to you, blah blah blah." Percy said, sitting cross legged on the ground. Sam started to stir from underneath Atlas's foot.  
>"Why ten?" I asked, "There are hundreds of gods-"<br>"I don't need Minor gods powers you fools! When they see my tremendous power they will worship me!"  
>"What about Hera?" Jason asked, "She doesn't have a demigod." Atlas waved a hand like it was beneath his concern.<br>"Hera can be captured easily. My mother," He kissed his fingers and touched the ground. Where Gaia was now asleep and _staying_ asleep from Percy and the seven other demigods that went to Greece. "Showed me how. She's easy to capture, just get a cyclops to mask Zeus's voice, transmit it to Hera. Lock her up, and BAM! Got her captured. This time it'll be soundproof. She's very annoying."  
>"You can say that again." I muttered. Jason narrowed his eyes at me. He still was protective of her for who knows what reason.<br>"I hope that we're not four of the ten demigods then." He said, going nose-to-nose with Atlas. Whatever tasks you have for us. Set 'em free. I am Jason, Praetor of the Roman camp-"  
>"<em>Ex<em> Praetor." Percy pointed out,  
>"-Leader of the fight that knocked down this very temple." He went on, ignoring Percy. He gestured towards the ruins. "And put Mother Gaea herself to sleep!"<br>"Probably from your speeches." Percy muttered, I snorted, but covered it with a cough.  
>"No <em>task<em> that you set for us will bring us down, _Atlas_. We are the children of the Gods. We are warriors, and we will not fail to _you_."  
>"Beat ya once! Gonna beat you again!" Percy cut in, when he saw the look on Jason's face he shrunk back and stood by me.<br>"Best not to anger him when he's in his _moods_." He whispered to me.  
>"So tell us these <em>tasks,<em> titan. But hope that we are separated. Because together we are unstoppable. Together, nobody stands a chance, and certainly not _you_." I kind of expected him to raise his fist or sword or something at the end (you know, to be all dramatic and stuff) but he just stood there glaring at the titan, daring him to disagree.  
>"Then I'll seperate you!" Atlas screeched, obviously proud of himself for picking up on that.<br>"_Jason!"_ Percy whined, "You had to have a speech, didn't you?" He threw up his arms in defeat, and turned to look at the horizon, muttering something under his breath. All I heard was: "The war changed that kid. I swear it. All of a sudden he insists on dramatic speeches an- and" He stopped and turned when he noticed everyone could hear him.  
>"Oh yea? Come at me, bro!" Jason said, trying to act gangster.<br>"Guys, guys! Let's cool it. and focus on the task at hand. Which we still have yet to find out. Atlas?"  
>We turned to look at the titan, who was watching us with an amused expression.<br>"I have three words for your little show here: Fan. Tas. Tic." He rubbed his hands together, trying to act intimidating. Which is difficult, when you're drooling so bad that it looks like you're wetting your pants.  
>"That's not three words." I said rolling my eyes. Sam moved her arm a little.<br>"Yeah! We know it's two!" Percy said, laughing like a fool. Jason and I both gave him incredulous looks,  
>"Two?" Jason asked him, shaking his head.<br>"Yeah." Percy said, staring at him like he was an idiot. "Fantas-tíc" He said rolling his eyes. Making the tick sound like teek. I hit him upside the head.  
>"Hush now Percy." I said. Percy turned red and shrunk back.<br>"You buffoons!" Atlas yelled, clapping his knee and making some weird chortling sound that might have possibly been laughter. Who knows. We stared at him silently until he got over his little fit.  
>"Let's see who the lovely demigods are!" He shouted, making his voice sound like an announcers. He clapped his hands twice and a huge cloud started to cover the sun. I stared at it for a while and realized, it was no cloud. It was hundreds, maybe thousands of griffons. I reached for my bow and the boys also reached for their weapons.<br>"How many times do you have to do the griffon thing?" Jason asked, shaking his head.  
>"Oh, the griffons aren't here to attack, <em>children<em>. They brought you some friends."  
>I looked up again and sure enough, in the grasp of the griffon's talons were demigods, some roman, some greek. They all fell, but stayed motionless on the ground.<br>Atlas smiled at us, I stared up at him in horror.  
>"You killed them?" I asked, feeling anger rising up in my throat.<br>"Of course not!" He bellowed, spit rained all over me. "How could I use them if they were dead! And why would I leave their bodies here? It makes such a mess you know."  
>I just stared at him.<br>"What is wrong with you?" I asked, as I rushed over to the demigods. Just before I reached them, I heard Atlas say, rather creepily, i might add: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
>I stopped in my tracks, and turned my head to look at him.<br>"And why is that?"  
>"<em>Because,<em>" the titan said like it was obvious. "it would make you like that."  
>"Oh, is that all?" I asked sarcastically, giving him my signature look; one eyebrow up, and my mouth a straight line.<br>"Nope." Atlas said, not getting my sarcasm at all. "You'll also probably give them a huge scare when they wake up and they might chop your head off." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just make sure it's a clean cut. I don't want it to get messy." Percy gagged a little.  
>"Guys," Jason announced, "I have an idea."<br>"And what is that?" Percy said.  
>"Don't touch them." His face read no emotion, and I looked at him like he was crazy.<br>"Really? Anymore ideas, Smart One?"  
>"Nope." He shook his head, still totally serious. Sam kicked her legs which made Atlas jump back from her. I still had the bow in my hands, I notched an arrow and aimed it at Atlas before you can say Jackson.<br>"Back away." I said, Atlas put his hands up in surrender. Jason and Percy took the chance and rushed forward, picking Sam up and placing her in a more comfortable position.  
>"It doesn't matter anyway." Atlas said, his voice going a little high. "I don't need her anymore. All we need now is for the Poem to start, and you'll fail anyway!" He grinned, showing his disgusting teeth. He threw his arms in the air and started to chant something in a mix of latin and greek. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but whatever it was, it was messing up the heavens. Thunder cracked and lightning hit a pillar nearby. Rain poured then turned to snow. I was frozen with awe, I couldn't move. All of a sudden Atlas stopped, his face scrunched up in pain and he fell to the ground. Annabeth appeared, pulling off her baseball cap.<br>"Well that was unexpected." She said, smiling at us.  
>Oh how I love that girl. Percy looked at her with so much love in his eyes, that I felt like I should look away. He rushed forward, quickly crossing the space between them. He engulfed her in a bear hug, and spun her around.<br>"ANNNABETHHHH!" Percy exclaimed.  
>I pushed him out of my way.<br>"Move it fish face." I said and gave Annabeth a huge hug of my own. "I missed you!" I yelled, hugging her again. She laughed. I looked over at Percy who was pouting, Jason looked a little left out.  
>"Come on guys!" Annabeth yelled, grinning at them, "group hug!" Percy's face lit up and he ran forward, knocking the wind out of me as he hugged us both.<br>"Gosh Percy." Annabeth said, wheezing, "We haven't been seperated for weeks, it's been like, two hours."  
>"Yeah Percy," I said mocking him, "<em>I'm<em> the one who hasn't seen her."  
>"You called me fish face." He said, still looking hurt.<br>"Oh don't do this you two." Annabeth said shaking her head.  
>"She started it!"<br>"Well I'm ending it!" She said sternly, Percy backed off.  
>"Yes ma'am." He muttered under his breath, Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.<br>I've missed this.

** Hey guys! Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, REVIEW. Please, I've looked at the stats, and they are WAYYYY different from reviews... Like... WAY. So if there's any of you little filly's out there that haven't reviewed once but have read this story. I BEG of you REVIEW. We don't care what you review! Review if you like this story and want us to go on even though we don't get feed back. Review if you don't like it and want us to maybe burn any evidence of this story then maybe go brainwash our horrible minds that can't write. Review if you like pie! We don't care! We love your feedback, it's like christmas presents you forgot to open and then you get to open them and they're your favorite sweater, or maybe an ipod.**

** Just review.**


End file.
